1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to intravascular devices for implantation within a vessel of the body, and more particularly to a stent device which may be used in the treatment of blood vessel disorders. More specifically, the intravascular device may take the form of an aneurysm cover to be used in the treatment of aneurysms which occur in the brain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a worldwide basis, nearly one million balloon angioplasties were performed in 1997 to treat vascular disease, including blood vessels clogged or narrowed by a lesion or stenosis. The objective of this procedure is to increase the inner diameter or cross-sectional area of the vessel passage, or lumen, through which blood flows.
Another serious vascular defect is an area of weakened vessel wall that causes a bulge, or bubble, to protrude out in a radial direction from the vessel. This type of defect is called an aneurysm. If untreated, the aneurysm may continue expanding until it bursts thereby causing hemorrhaging from the vessel.
In an effort to prevent restenosis or treat an aneurysm without requiring surgery, short flexible cylinders or scaffolds, made of metal or polymers, are often placed into a vessel to maintain or improve blood flow. Referred to as stents, various types of these devices are widely used for reinforcing diseased blood vessels, for opening occluded blood vessels, and for defining an internal lumen to relieve pressure in an aneurysm. The stents allow blood to flow through the vessels at an improved rate while providing the desired lumen opening or structural integrity lost by the damaged vessels. Some stents are expanded to the proper size by inflating a balloon catheter, referred to as “balloon expandable” stents, while others are designed to elastically resist compression in a “self-expanding” manner.
Balloon expandable stents and self-expanding stents are generally delivered in a cylindrical form, crimped to a smaller diameter and are placed within a vessel using a catheter-based delivery system. When positioned at a desired site within a vessel, these devices are expanded by a balloon, or allowed to “self-expand,” to the desired diameter.
One such stent for treatment of abdominal aortic aneurysms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,267,783 to Robert P. Letendre, et al. This patent discloses a self-expanding stent which may be used in the treatment of aortic aneurysms. This device may be easily recaptured after placement and repositioned to a new position within the vessel. This patent, assigned to a related company, is subsequently referred to and the disclosure therein is incorporated and made a part of the subject patent application.
Another stent aneurysm treatment device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,558, assigned to the same assignee as the present application. This patent discloses vasculature stents of various configurations which may be used as aneurysm covers for occluding, or partially occluding, aneurysms located at various positions along the blood vessels.